clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:CPE (Club Penguin Empire)/Informal
Please post any questions or concerns here. Thank You! bluerfur *manafred my penguin name is bluerfur if you get this meet me on the snow shoe server between 7:00 and 8:00 peguin standered time on april 25 at the pizza parlor leave me your penguin name here please **Manafred is my penguin's Name. ☺☺ ***hey manafred i was wondreing if we had a website ****No, I am sorry. I haven't gotten around to that. But I will surely look into that! Thanks for the tip! ☺ Just wanted to mention about the site thing, if your looking for a good way to make a site, ask me about that on my talk page. In case you dont know, www.webs.com is a place where you can make a website for free(but it DOES cost if you want to upgrade) you can only make one site per profile though.Papayaking 00:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) 00:36, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *****manafred whats our capital server and what does it take to go from recrute to server leader ******We are currently fighting for Mammoth, but really have no BASE yet. If you wish to prove yourself and get more XP, you can find a way to set up a base on any other server. By the way, I was sort of confused on the times, was it at NIGHT or in the MORNING? I was unavailable in the MORNING, so I am going on at night. I will also be on tomorrow at 8:00 a.m Penguin Standard Time, so I hope to meet you! If you have any more questions, contact me on my talk page! DarthFish 00:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC)DarthFish ******To get up to the status of Server leader, you must prove yourself worthy. By doing so, you can... ::::1. Gain a server for CPE ::::2. Pull off a One-Man Mission ::::3. Establish a new base on any free server ::::4. Save a penguin from any hostile If you do any of this, I will surely know about it. You need a certain number of XP to be promoted. Don't worry, you'll be Server Leader before you know it! DarthFish 00:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC)DarthFish manafred let us know when there is a website and a chatroom up for cpe and how do u gain a server and etablish a base ** First, to gain a server, you must make the other controlling army, for example, ACP, retreat all forces from that specific server. Then proclaim to surrounding penguins, that that server is yours (CPE's). Second, to establish a base, you should tell me, the Emperor, and I will promote the penguin whom I think will be a good server leader. Though, most likely, the General will be server leader. On special occasions, like for example, if you did an extraordinary job and did most of the work to gain that server, I will promote you. Once I get a server leader, I will determine if that server is safe from invasions. If it is, I will send a message to the leader to tell forces that this server is a base and CPE will set up there. It just means they are more protected there and it's a server to share secrets and battle stats. Finally, don't hold your breath on the website thing because I have been EXTREMELY busy with a lot of stuff, so it probably won't be up REAL soon. Sorry about that! manafred are u going to post updates about current activities in our army on the cpe page *When I finally get the site up and running, I will be sure to do that! Thanks for the info! manafred i have taken the snow shoe server as ours so who will be server leader? **Well, first tell me, who helped you and who was the leader. If no battle took place, then tell me how you set up a base. Then I will take into consideration who will be it. You are on my top 3 list! ☺ Oh, by the way, I shall arrive there to check out the server some time on Saturday. Be Prepared. OK no one from our army helped me i recruited some penguins to help and a small battle took place between us and groups who where trying to claim leader ship and we won i set up the base in the mine. what time saturday? *If you told me the truth, then you are officially promoted to Server Leader. Any wrong moves and you will not only be demoted, but permanently removed from CPE. Don't worry though, you will do fine. BTW, I will try to be on Snow Shoe later in the evening because i have a CPE council meeting early in the morning. I will try my hardest to arrive as soon as I can. So if you cn be there, but if you have better things to do, you can leave early because I gave no specific time. Good Luck, Server Leader! ☺ what is the cpe council ? *CPE Council is a council of CPE Members elected to hold office. Each Server gained has a Specific member. (Right Now, there is only 2 Server officials.) They tell me about recent happennings. OH! Right. By the way, what happened at Snow Shoe? Did you imprison Teddy1236's army? They said CPE did. What happened? manafred who are our allies and eneimes please anwser back soon Have fun as our new member! If you have any other questions, just contact me here. I will respond as soon as possible. By the way, tell your friends about CPE. The more members, the better. But make sure to tell them to write their penguin names in the Recrute page. DarthFish 23:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC)DarthFish Website. I was thinking and if you haven't got much progress on the site, I have a few that might work. *I have finally started progress on CPE Website. It isn't visible yet, but it will be up and running soon. Please list your ideas if you have some below... WEBSITE UP I have worked hard on this, and it isn't totally finished, but it is working! The link is right here!